Bonds
by elite-kunoichi
Summary: ONESHOT-Frustrated at her 2 comrades constant bickering, Sakura plans a night out for some 'bonding'. Sake, fighting and hilarity ensue as Naruto becomes tipsy and irritates and angers a certain Uchiha. Not exactly what Sakura had in mind.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the wonderful world of Naruto.

A.N: As it is obvious in the story there is a time skip, meaning that their personalities have been slightly altered. Main one being Sasuke as he is a tad bit more open and considerate. I hope it isn't too OC.

Read on!

**BONDS**

Lying on her comfortable bed, the pink haired Kunoichi allowed a sigh to escape her lips.

Today, she thought, was bloody messy. That was perhaps an understatement. She had just come home from a long and tiring training session with her two comrades. Two names that could make her smile yet also make her grit her teeth with frustration. Sasuke and Naruto. Their constant bickering, fights and injuries were starting to agitate her as it made her question whether they were really friends. You'd think that after 8 years of knowing each other, they would treat each other differently. You'd think that at the age of 20, they would they could share a decent conversation. Till today, Sasuke still ignores Naruto, whilst Naruto still tries to have the upper hand in _everything_. Not only that, but they still address one another as Teme and Dobe. They have also never complimented one another. It made Sakura wonder whether they really did share that special 'bond', unless that bond was supposed to be a bond of swearing, fighting and aggression. Sure, they make a good team and all, and always complete missions, but she couldn't help but wonder if that was it.

Sakura rubbed her temples as she tried to think of a way to fix the problem, to try to loosen the both of them up so that they could have fun with one another. Perhaps they would start to respect each other and become good friends…

Her emerald eyes widen with delight and her mouth curled into a smile as an idea entered her head. Sakura decided to treat her team mates to sake at the new Ninja bar, downtown. Sakura picked up her mobile and dialled in Naruto's number first, he would be easier.

"Hey Sakura" stated a husky voice.

"How'd you know?" asked Sakura.

"Caller ID" laughed Naruto. "what's up?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if you could meet me at the new Ninja bar with Sasuke, I've got some important news"

"Ok, no probs. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Anything else?"

"Nope. Bye!" Sakura hung up and sighed with relief, one down, another to go,

Next was Sasuke. After she'd dialled his number, he phone rang for quite a while.

"Yeah Sakura?" enquired a calm voice.

"Yeah, uhmm, are you busy Sasuke?"

"No, why?"

"Can you meet me up at the new ninja bar in 20 mintues with Naruto, I have some important news"

"Hn" replied Sasuke,

"Thanks" replied Sakura, taking it as a 'yes', before clicking the end call button.

Sakura smiled, everything was going smoothly, she thought as she left her comfortable bed to get dressed in reasonable attire. She slipped on a red beaded tank top and a pair of black straight legged jeans along with a pair of black flats. This was no formal occasion, simply a night out with some friends. Sakura turned to her drawers and pulled out several Kunai and shuriken as she hid them carefully, just in case of an emergency.

At the bar, Sakura walked to an empty table at the back, and slid into the booth as she waited patiently for her two friends. Not long after she entered her two friends walked into the bar together. Her two friends alone seemed to attract much of the female attention in the bar, and a few of the males. This, thought Sakura, was understandable. Both Naruto and Sasuke shared good looks and held a cool atmosphere wherever they went. Naruto had grown tall and attractive as he radiated wherever he went. He'd allowed his blonde hair to grow, forming long bangs that lay in a messy yet electric manner that fell over his face and down the nape of his neck and over his constantly sparkling azure eyes that still held a twinkle and a look of mischief. He was constantly smiling and laughing with his husky voice. His face had lost all traces of baby features as his face had matured. Sasuke on the other hand was opposite, yet alike. He too had grown perhaps a few inches taller than Naruto and his characteristics had matured just as much. He too allowed his hair to lengthen, though much more than Naruto, as it reached his shoulders, his bangs still covered his eyes as they fell down his face, covering most of it. His eyes still held coldness and unwanted attention, yet they seemed to warm up when he was around his team mates. Sakura smiled at the memory of the times when Sasuke had actually laughed, revealing pearly white teeth as his face lit up.

As they walked through the bar, Sakura couldn't help but swell with pride; her team had come such a long way. She and Naruto had retrieved Sasuke from Orichimaru and defeated him, and now worked together in hope of also defeating Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Team 7 had sure come a long way, and now were of the strongest in Konoha.

"Hey," greeted Naruto as he approached Sakura, bending down to peck her on the cheek. Sakura returned the greeting as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek with a smile. She had grown used to this and had allowed it once she was sure that Naruto no longer held any 'extra' feelings for her.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke and greeted him in the same manner, as he responded the same way. She was glad that she too no longer held any 'extra' feelings for Sasuke. It was a relief to be around both handsome boys and harbour no feelings, only because her heart belonged to someone else, thought Sakura with a shy smile, another ninja.

Sakura resumed her seat and waited for the two to do so. Naruto slid in after her, Sasuke following pursuit. Sakura wasn't sure if it was safe to have them sit along side each other, usually she sat in between.

"So, what's so important that I had to cancel my plans for the night?" asked Naruto, a smile on his lips.

Sasuke snorted, earning a glare from the blonde.

"What plans? You mean sulking for your girlfriend, or would it be sitting on the couch planning your funeral for when you break it to Hiashi that you're going out with his daughter, the Heir."

Naruto scowled, "I would be doing something with her if she weren't on a mission," justified Naruto, ignoring the Teme's comment about Hiashi, only because it was partly true and sent shivers down his back. "And any way, it's better than you, sitting at home acting all emo, you don't even have a girl" snickered Naruto.

Sasuke glared, "dobe"

'"Teme!"

Sakura coughed, gaining both their attentions.

"The reason why I called you out tonight was for us to just sit back, relax, hang out,_ bond_…you know, that sought of stuff, since we hardly ever do this sort of thing. You two are always at each other's throats-"

"Whah? No we're not!" exclaimed Naruto, then threw an arm around Sasuke and the other around Sakura, pushing them closer to him and to his chest. Sakura smiled hesitantly as she watched Sasuke stiffen and glare at Naruto.

"See Sakura! We are the best team and we already are so close! There is nothing wrong with us-"

"Get off me Dobe!" growled Sasuke, trying to yank himself free.

Naruto wouldn't budge, it was pretty obvious that he had applied chakra into his grip.

"See Teme! This is what Sakura s talking about, why do you have to be like this? Open up!" ordered Naruto, a large smile was plastered on his face as he let go of his two team mates and placed a hand on each side of Sasuke's mouth, stretching it into a smile. Sasuke glared daggers at the blonde, but Naruto just ignored it. Sakura watched the two quarrel, she noticed that Sasuke now held an evil glint in his eye.

In a flash Sasuke captured one of Naruto's fingers in his mouth and bit it, dislocating it. Naruto yelped and yanked it free.

"TEME! WHAT HE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You invaded my personal space," smirked Sasuke, "and you wanted me to 'open up', dobe" said Sasuke, his lips twitching into a smile right after he spat with disgust, removing all traces of Naruto from his mouth.

Sakura sighed as Naruto turned to her with pleading eyes.

"Alright, put it on the table, but this is the last time" Sakura allowed chakra to flow through her fingertips as she quickly healed his finger. Once healed, Naruto turned to Sasuke and stuck his middle finger at him, muttering, "Teme"

Sakura sighed again. "See, this is what I mean. Can't you two get along like and actually act like adults?"

It was always one of them that would provoke the other, this time it was both. Both men fell silent.

"Sakura," said Naruto, breaking the silence. "We're sorry for spoiling the night, aren't we Sasuke?"

Naruto nudged Sasuke.

"Hn"

"I said, Aren't we!" said Naruto dangerously.

Sasuke nodded with a grunt. "Yeah, we are…sorry"

Looking at the two, she couldn't help but giggle. What was she thinking, this was how they were, and she couldn't change that.

The mood then lightened as sake was served. Sakura enjoyed her time, laughing with Naruto, and on occasions laughing with Sasuke AT Naruto whenever he did something stupid.

After a few rounds of sake, Sakura let her mouth slip, asking a question that she had never once voiced, until now.

"So why are you guys always acting like your gonna rip each others throats? How come you can't act like you are now…civilised?"

Both men stopped to ponder over what had just been said. This time it was Sasuke who replied.

"W e may act like that, but it's who we are. Its how me and do-Naruto get along."

"Yeah!" piped Naruto. "When Teme says 'Dobe', it means 'Love', or 'I love you'!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You wish, Dobe"

"You see Sakura! What he really meant, when you interpret it was, 'you wish AND I love you', its all about reading inbetween the lines "

"Read in between this," growled Sasuke as he swung his fist at Naruto with disgust, who easily dodged it, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"And, and when I say Teme, it means…Teme!!" giggled Naruto.

Sakura allowed a sigh to escape her lips, the night was young, and the baka was already tipsy, having skulled so many shots of sake, whilst Sasuke evidently glared at Naruto with Sharingan eyes, feeling a slight temptation to use Mangekyou on the blonde baka. Sasuke broke away form temptation to look at his Pink haired friend.

"Don't worry Sakura, in a way Naruto is right," Sasuke watched Sakura's reaction change, she looked speechless her eyes her wide and her mouth was wide open in a shape of 'O'. Sasuke took notice of his mistake ad growled.

"I wasn't referring to the whole 'dobe' thing, I'm not gay!" he waited for Sakura to pull herself together, he also waited for her blush to die down before he continued.

"What I meant was that even though we argue and swear at each other-"

"And fight" added Sakura

"And almost kill each other," squeeled Naruto, far from tipsy.

"Yeah…" grunted Sasuke, "but at the end of the day, we are still in one piece-"

"Or two" added Naruto.

"But anyway," continued Sasuke, glaring at Naruto, he really wasn't helping. "Naruto and I don't _really_ hate each other, and we're comrades. We don't have to be happy and cheery to express it. We are fine the way we are," finished Sasuke as he gulped down his sake.

Sakura nodded and laughed, feeling relief." You're right, sorry for worrying…"

Naruto once again grabbed both of his team mates and pulled them close to himself.

"You guys are the best!" he said with a slight slur. He then turned to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't need to worry, Sakura," and then turned to Sakura who was giggling, mistaking her for Sasuke "Oh and Teme, I 'dobe' you too!" then kissed her on the forehead. Sakura pulled back he head and roared with laughter, Naruto the baka, she thought. Sasuke undid himself form Naruto and scowled, he wasn't one who enjoyed not only being mistaken for a girl, but being kissed on the cheek, then having his team mate confess his love to him. Nope it just wasn't his thing, which explained his deadly aura radiating off of him.

Meanwhile, a cough was audible and all three ninja's looked up to see a familiar face. His black hair was short and was messily falling over his face that held a closed eyed smile. He was dressed in his signature clothing, a black top that stopped at his mid drift.

"SAI!" called Naruto.

"Yo"

"Sit down"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could detach yourself form my girlfriend, so that we could go somewhere." He said with a smile.

"Sure" said Naruto, pulling himself off of Sakura, allowing her to get up. Sakura got up and greeted Sai with a kiss on the cheek as she smiled warmly at him, allowing him to slip his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Sorry to leave you, when I know I called you guys ou-"

"It's awlrytee!" slurred Naruto.

"Oh and Sasuke, please take care of him" she said as she turned away and walked out the bar.

Sobering up a bit, Naruto watched the two walk off. He soberly huddled over to Sasuke.

"It's a shame Sai had to leave our team"

"Hn"

"At least he is ANBU & capable of taking care of her," sighed Naruto as he went to refill his cup, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"You've had enough"

"Yeah, I think so too..." sighed Naruto wearily, worry evident on his face.

"Hinata will arrive back tomorrow night, safely"

"Yeah…I know… thanks Sasuke"

"Hn"

"I don't know if you know this, but have I ever told you that you are my bestest friend!" slurred Naruto, who had snuck several shots of sake.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, "I know"

"Am I your bestest friend?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke grunted with discomfort which made Naruto pout as he looked hurt.

"Yes" grunted Sasuke, closing the discussion. "Lets get you home"

"Ok!" said Naruto, stumbling to his feet. Sasuke rolled his eyes and slung an arm around him, supporting Naruto out of the bar.

"ye-" Hiccuped Naruto. "ye know, teme, I Dobe you!" slurred Naruto into the open night and empty street.

"yeah I know" muttered Sasuke, hoping to shut his blonde friend up, though his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Do you dobe me?" asked Naruto, stopping in his place with a serious face.

Sasuke sigh with annoyance before grunting, "ye-"

There was the sound of a groan as Naruto fell to the ground, unconscious. Sasuke picked up his team mate and slung him over his shoulders as he carried him to the Dobe's home, glad that the ordeal was over.

In the distance a familiar pink haired kunoichi turned her smiling gaze away from her team mates and walked hand in hand with her boyfriend.

Well there you have it. What did you think? Let me know and don't forget to leave a Review! (=


End file.
